hell0fandomcom-20200214-history
Legs
Legs is a pair of legs, and Barney's partner in crime. He communicates through a series of labored squeaks and grunts. Personality Legs is often portrayed as an aloof, sarcastic type. He is constantly making remarks about the situations he gets in. He also can't seem to hold down a job, as every new job he gets ends with him being fired on his first day. Abilities Legs' weapon of choice is a Desert Eagle. He is also a master of Muay Thai. Appearence Legs first appears in "Inane Bullshit 1: Barney and Legs Play Cards." ''In this episode, Legs gets angry at the card game he's playing with Barney and starts to throw a tantrum. Both him and Barney are then attacked by the Mingebag. In ''"Inane Bullshit 2: Barney Skips Work" ''Legs walks in on Barney and attacks him. Legs later helps Barney kick a filing cabinet off of one of the Twin Towers, which gibs the Mingebag. Legs' role in ''"Inane Bullshit Ep 3: (SUBTITLE).mp4" ''sees him with Barney, running away from Grandpa's rampage. It is unknown if Legs survives in the end. In ''"Inane Bullshit Ep 4: Legs Gets A Job", ''Legs arrives to his first day of work at McDonald's. A customer enters the restaurant, but because Legs is too short, the customer doesn't notice him, exclaiming "''Shiiiiiiit...there's no one here." and leaving the building. Odessa promptly fires Legs, and Legs returns home and watches T.V with Barney. In "Inane Bullshit Ep 5: MANmossmanMOSSman Snackbar", Legs flips through various T.V channels until he lands on "Inane Bullshit Ep 3: (SUBTITLE).mp4." In "Crasy Cafe 2: Into The Abyss" ''Legs is riding a snowboard attatched to the back of Barney's car, and they push the BBC van off of a cliff, killing the Crasy Cafe gang. In the epilogue, Barney and Legs get to broadcast Inane Bullshit on their own private network. In ''"Inane Bullshit Ep 6: Taxi Revolution Now" ''Legs is now a police officer who rushes to arrest the Mingebag after he vandalizes the museum. He fails, however, and Odessa fires him. Later, Legs and Barney try to look for money to pay their rent until Grandpa calls the police on them. In [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2woMFdtODtc "''Inane Bullshit Ep 7: Leg Day"], ''Legs arrives at a job interview with Odessa, who reluctantly hires him as the security guard for the entrance to Vagiland. Unfortunately, the city gets destroyed, and Legs is once again fired from his job. Legs later arrives home and crashes into Barney and Grandpa. In ''"Inane Bullshit Ep 8: 80's Escapade", ''Barney and Legs are hired by Mr. Newsfaggot to capture the Mingebag who is propkilling at the downtown Bank. The two find the Mingebag and engage in a hot pursuit. Barney and Legs accidentally chase the Mingebag off of a cliff and fail their mission, which causes Mr. Newsfaggot to be fired. In ''"Inane Bullshit Ep 9: The Funny Episode", Barney and Legs are attacked by the a Heavy who repeatedly yells "Pootis!" The Heavy then defecates on the two. In "Inane Bullshit Ep 10: Germanic Influence", ''Barney and Legs are lounging in their apartment when a TELEFONMAST attacks them. The two travel to Germany and find Adolf Hitler. The two attack him and flush him down the toilet. In"Inane Bullshit Ep 11: Beer Run," ''Legs is sent by Barney to replenish his supply of beer. Legs goes outside to the local beer stand and requests some beer from Dr. Beer. A giant beer bottle crushes Legs, and then he returns home, where Barney has arranged his empty beer bottles into a tower. In ''"Inane Bullshit Ep 12: The Fummy Episode," ''Legs is watching TV with Barney when a room service trolley flies into their apartment. Legs starts flashing gang signs, which prompts the local sheriff to shoot legs. Legs is then taken to the Hospital. In ''"Silly Banter Ep 8: Thed Finel FINEL Duel," ''Barney and Legs are attacked by Breen and Torso. In ''"Silly Banter Ep 13: The TV Store," ''Barney and Legs go to the T.V store after their television breaks. After leaving the T.V store; Legs then reassures Barney that they are driving to the right place, and end up at KFC. The two end up leaving the KFC after Gman attacks the establishment due to their lack of "tendies." The two of them return home, and continuing from ''"Silly Banter Ep 8: Thed Finel FINEL Duel," ''are attacked by Breen and Torso. Category:Inane Bullshit